


Come Undone

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty and Emmett, having teh seks. Nothing more and nothing less. A hint of romance in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

Marty opened his eyes and looked around sleepily. It was at the crack of dawn. The clock on Doc's wall said 6:50. He still had a lot of time until school began.

Marty looked to his left, only to find Doc fast asleep, and hummed contently. A smile formed on his face when he thought back to the last night's events. A little blush ghosted over his cheeks, too.

Since they first ended up in bed a couple of months ago, it was like Marty's whole world had been turned upside down. In a really, really good way. 

It was like he lived in two different worlds, defined by sunset and sunrise. In the daytime, he went to school, played in his band, did his stuff or stuff with Doc. During daytime they were friends, buddies, and sometimes partners in crime. But when the night was falling, he dived into this beautiful, velvet world full of kisses, caresses, skin, passion and sex.

Sometimes, they took their time. Doc was a very sophisticated lover and at times, Marty wondered how many lovers exactly the older man had had before him. He meant to ask it someday, but not yet. Emmett could caress Marty for hours, kiss and nibble at him, scratch slightly and touching, there was always so much touching with sweet kisses, gasping and moans in between. They could talk, saying little stupid things or just be silent together. Sometimes, one of Doc's oldie records would play in the background, a bittersweet, slow tune accompanied by a beautiful voice of a woman. Ballads from the 50s. Memories. They would dance a slow tango between the sheets, feeling, sensations. And it was so much more intense with this haunting music in the background.

At other times, they were so hungry and longing for each other to be as close as possible that they simply were all over each other. Marty liked it rough sometimes, and so did Doc. Bodies were crashing onto, into each other, against the wall, Marty feeling the roughcast scratching against his cheek, Doc tearing down his clothes, being only sane enough not to forget the lube and enter him carefully and then fucking him blindly until Marty was almost screaming, writhing under him in pleasure, feeling Doc's breath and moans on his skin. They hardly ever came simultaneously, but when they did, it gave Marty an extra kick.

Marty topped Doc on the bed at times, embracing the man from behind, holding him steadily, licking and biting his skin and fucking him slowly or fast. He liked to have the power over the older man sometimes, even though he respected Doc's authority over him. Marty scratched and squeezed, whispering in Doc's ear: "Come for me" and the man moaned in blind pleasure under him, orgasming multiple times.

He sometimes liked to jerk Doc off against the wall. He loved having Doc's moans in his mouth, kissing him, biting his lip, nibbling at Doc's earlobe. Generally, Doc moaning was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. The man could let himself fall completely and come undone before Marty's eyes and Marty simply loved this sight, that gave him shivers and aroused him even more than he thought was possible. It was not only lust but the complete trust they had in each other, the closeness Marty experienced with his friend.

At other times, he would jerk Doc off on the bed, slowly, almost torturing the man, always stopping shortly before Doc came. He could massage him like that for half an hour, an hour, before he finally let him explode with deep, loud moans. 

And then there were times when Doc's mouth was everywhere on his body, licking and sucking, kissing and biting, before finally arriving at Marty's erection. Doc did not blow Marty very often but when he did, the boy thoroughly enjoyed it. And he willingly returned the favor. 

Marty had a hard-on again, just at the mere thought of their escapades from last night. Suddenly, Doc moved next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled at Marty sleepily: "Good morning ..."

"Morning ... " Marty answered, smiling back.  
Doc leaned over and gave him a long, lingering kiss. Marty responded, longing, hungrily. 

Marty's hand rested on Doc's flat belly. He felt it rising and sinking with Doc's breaths. Marty's fingertips danced over the soft, tender flesh. While still in the middle of the kiss, the boy took one of Doc's hands and guided them to his dick. They were both naked under the thin, white sheets.

Doc broke the kiss and smirked. "Again?"

Marty moved in closer, a dark look in his eyes. "Fuck, yeah," he whispered hoarsely.

And just like that, Doc was all over him again, more than awake. 

Marty let himself fall.

School could wait. The world could wait. He just wanted to feel and be felt and to ideally have one or two orgasms within the next half an hour. But more than everything right now he wanted to have Doc inside him again.


End file.
